Robert L. Booth
Robert Linus Booth, nicknamed "Bad Bob" Booth, was the last President of the United States and the man who started the Atomic Wars. Fictional character biography Booth was the Governor of Texas City in 2052, and welcomed the Autonomy Act as a new phase of the United States. He told the press that the country would still be stronger united.Prog 1515 In 2060, Booth was elected vice president, serving under President Harvisson. During Harvisson's second term he succeeded to the presidency under the terms of the 25th Amendment, and was elected president in his own right in 2068 by rigging the vote-counting computers.2000 AD prog 1518. One of the electoral promises he carried out was the 'No Foul' statutes, where all manner of assault and battery was allowed at sports matches as long as it was on the pitch. This would allow for increasingly violent 'deathsports' as time went on.Judge Dredd - Year One: Wear Iron chapter 3 (Al Ewing) Belligerent and wanting further power, he whipped up public sentiment with the idea that the rest of the world was living off America, sent the army to seize foreign oil reserves, assassinated a dissenting adviser, and threatened to disband the Judges and return to trial by jury. He finally started the Atomic Wars in 2070 in response to international opposition, having convinced the population (and himself) that America's nuclear screens could keep out retaliatory strikes.2000 AD prog 1516. The resulting devastation of America and the world led to the Judges taking control of the country. Booth fled the White House and took shelter in the Rocky Mountains with robot armies loyal to him; after the Battle of Armageddon in 2071, he was captured and tried for war crimes. He was sentenced by Judge Solomon, who decreed that he should serve a 100 year term in suspended animation, locked up in the deepest vault in Fort Knox.2000 AD prog 68. Snap, Crackle, Pop Booth was served by three robot medics - Snap, Crackle and Pop - who replaced his blood annually to keep him alive. When Fort Knox was hit by a bomb in later years, the robots (following their programming) began to attack and drain blood from nearby villagers. This led to Booth being inadvertently revived in 2100, whereupon Judge Dredd sentenced him to life working on a Kentucky farm in the Cursed Earth. Mutant army Main article: Origins (Judge Dredd story)In prog 1531, it was revealed that Booth easily took control of the farm, and that he viewed both Dredd's sentence and the Judgement of Solomon as being pathetic. By 2129 he had become the leader (and possible founder) of the New Mutant Army, an anti-judicial mutant guerrilla army (previously introduced in a 2004 Judge Dredd Megazine story) that has gained widespread support in the Cursed Earth.Judge Dredd Megazine #219 He also found Chief Judge Fargo's long-lost body, which had lain in cryogenic stasis since 2070, and ransomed it, intending to raise funds for his attempt to reconquer America and reinstate himself as leader. After capturing Dredd, he was taken hostage during Dredd's escape and was used as a human shield. This tactic failed to impress his underpaid and demoralized army, and they simply shot him, reasoning that they could always elect another president. Appearances Booth first appeared in 2000 AD #67 and 68, in "The Cursed Earth." He later appeared in #1038–1040 in "The Hunting Party," and in the story "Origins" (#1505–1519 and 1529–1535). Other fictional presidents * Thomas Gurney, re-elected in 2028. Appointed Eustace Fargo as first Chief Judge of Mega-City One in 2031.2000 AD prog 1510 * Foreman Pierce, president in 2051. Appointed Solomon as Fargo's successor.2000 AD prog 1514 * Chambers, female president defeated for re-election in 2060.2000 AD prog 1515 * Harvisson, elected in 2060, with Booth as his vice-president.2000 AD prog 1515 Succeeded by Booth during his second term.2000 AD prog 1518 Notes * Booth's political history and vote-rigging (and the new middle initial) make him into a George W. Bush reference: another former Governor of Texas who took America to war, and was accused to vote-rigging in 2000. * Booth's appearance is modeled on that of Ronald Reagan. * The latest he could have been elected governor is 2050. References Category:Characters Category:Judge Dredd Comics Category:Judge Dredd Comic Characters